Trading Places
by FanGirl0896
Summary: Teanna trades places with the Princess of a foreign land who is to marry the Prince of Egypt, arranged by their parents. The Prince is also reluctant to marry, that is until he meets Teana in person.
1. Maid to Princess

Plot: Teana agrees to swap places with the Princess of a foreign land when she is being arranged to marry to the Prince of Egypt. 

_Why did I agree to this _Teana thought as Princess Amelia helped her into her dress. Teana was her maid and friend. Amelia was so distraught when she discovered her parents were sending her away to marry to the Prince of Egypt without her consent that Teana offered to take her place whilst Amelia went to stay with extended family in Libya until it all blew over, once Teana was wed to the Prince it couldn't be undone.

They were at the half way house, in the middle of the desert. Luckily Amelia's parents stayed back home, placing her in the care of trusted guards. "Are you sure they won't recognise we've traded places?" Teana gulped as she tied her dress at the back.

"Hardly" Amelia snorted, "the guards never really pay attention to me, they treat me like a child and besides my parents always kept me behind closed doors so men wouldn't look at me, remember?"

Teana chewed on her bottom lip nervously hoping none of them realised they had swapped places. "I've bribed one of them to take me to Libya once we've arrived in Egypt, after that you'll be on your own, are you sure about this?"

_No _Teana thought, but Amelia had been the only person who had ever treated her as an equal, as a friend and not a servant and besides marrying a Prince couldn't be so bad could it? She didn't know what would happen when they found out she wasn't the true Princess, but Teana just knew she had to do this.

"Finished" Amelia said turning her shoulders to look in the mirror. Teana was stunned at how she looked, the brown dress flowed around her ankles, there was a slit down one side revealing her long legs. The corset Amelia had lent her seemed to enhance the size of her chest and the makeup she had applied earlier made her look regal and elegant, matching her skin tone and eye colour.

She did look like she could be Amelia's twin, the only difference was their slight differ in eye colour and Amelia's hair was a shade lighter brown but the guards probably wouldn't notice that and no one in Egypt had laid eyes on her before.

"Now, wear this" she said taking off the necklace around her neck, it was a family heirloom, with a large red diamond hanging on the chain. "Shouldn't you keep this?" Teana protested, she didn't feel comfortable keeping it.

Amelia shook her head, "this is my proof I am a Princess, if you are not wearing it when you enter the Egyptian Palace then they'll know your an imposter"

Teana reluctantly placed the necklace around her neck as Amelia helped her into her heeled shoes before changing into the yellow maids dress Teana usually wore. A knock came at the door, Amelia looked at Teana, she needed to get her practise in, "yes" she said gracefully, Amelia gave her a thumbs up before pulling up the hood of her cloak.

Teana grabbed a fan and started to fan her cheeks covering half of her face as a guard entered, "your highness, it's time to leave for Egypt"

"I'll be down in a moment" she replied before the guard left them. Amelia chuckled a little, "that was perfect, I guess being my maid for three years you picked up on my mannerisms"

"I guess" Teana giggled scatching her nose, "and it's a good job we're the same age, and same size too!"

"I can't ever thank you enough for doing this for me" Amelia said, sounding rather serious, "once the Pharaoh finds out your not of Royal blood you'll be banished from Egypt or even..."

_Death _Teana thought with a gulp, they wouldn't, would they?

Amelia held her shoulders knowing what her friend was thinking, "I won't let it come to that, I'll send someone to get you out, my parents if I must, I just need time"

Teana knew what she meant, Amelia was already in love with another and her extended family were going to try and help her marry the man who was of noble but not royal birth. "After I've married they'll have to accept it since marriage can't be undone, then I'll send for you, that's if you don't fall for the Prince yourself?" She nudged Teana playfully.

"Hardly, I hear that he has very unusual hair, three colours the rumous say, besides he's older than us, how can we be expected to fall in love with a man who is older?"

"I'm not sure" Amelia shrugged grabbing some of their luggage, she had to play the part of servant too!

"But perhaps your about to find out?"

Teana rolled her eyes, she wasn't just about to fall in love with some man, just because she was helping out a friend and the fact that he was Prince made no difference to her, perhaps she might meet someone in Egypt though, although she wasn't sure how she would do that if the Prince was relentless, and how would she keep him at arms length after the wedding?

"Teana?" Amelia said standing in the door frame.

"Oh right" she said, her cheeks flushed at the thought. She grabbed her cloak and followed Amelia down to the royal carriage to meet her future husband!

**Authors notes: So sorry I haven't updated any stories or posted anything in a while, I've been unwell and working a lot, which is hopefully gonna change because I want to leave my job cause it's just getting too much, I want to find something closer to home. **

**I'm sorry to those of you who have being following 'Commoner' but at the moment I'm not going to continue that story so I'm just going to take it down for now, it's been so long since I last posted anything for that story that I can't even remember where I was going with it. I might venture into it again one day, but not for a good while, hopefully this story will make up for it, thanks for everyone who understands, I've just got some personal issues atm. **

**Please leave me a review, thanks :) **


	2. Egypt

Trading Places - Chapter Two: Egypt 

"I hear she has pale skin" Atem groaned reaching for another grape from the bowl as him and his older cousin sat in the courtyard, they had a few hours off before the arrival of the Princess, "how can I marry someone with pale skin? It's never been done before, grandfather wouldn't have liked it"

Seto rolled his eyes, his cousin could be so dramatic at times! "Oh hardly, there are plenty of people around the palace that have pale skin and besides I hear she's very beautiful, tall with blue eyes and short brown hair"

Atem didn't seem to be listening to him, "and no doubt she'll be inexperienced when it comes to men"

"Off course" Seto raised an eyebrow, "she would of had to retain her virtue until after marriage, anyways I thought you liked virgins?"

Atem felt his face burn, it was true he had visited the royal Harem a few times but he wasn't sure where he got the reputation from that he was a heartbreaker.

He only visited because he wanted to learn (or so he told himself) obviously if he did ever take a wife, or lover then he'd want to know how to please her. The Harem women were patient and showed him what a woman liked but now it didn't even matter because he wouldn't be marrying someone he loved.

"The marriage will be good for the two nations, providing good trade routes for Egypt and not to mention her father has a large army"

This didn't matter to Atem, it wasn't fair that he couldn't marry a woman that he loved just because he was Prince, if only he was Pharaoh...no one could have commanded him what to do!

Just then a guard ran into the courtyard, "what is the meaning of this?" Seto hissed at the interruption.

"Lord Seto, your highness, Princess Amelia's carriage has arrived in the village, one of the guards saw the carriage from the watch tower, your father requests your presence at the palace entrance" he said on his knees.

"She is early?" Atem groaned, he hadn't expected this! She wasnt suppose to arrive for another few hours, his father wanted him to show her around the palace and Atem was just gearing himself up for the boring afternoon.

"Yes..." Seto stood up and grinned, "time to meet your bride" he teased.

Atem grunted shoving another grape into his mouth before they went to join his father.

With Teana: 

Amelia let the curtain drop sitting back on her seat, "were almost there, I can see the palace"

Teana took in a deep breath, this was it! "As soon as you enter the palace, one of my guards is going to slip us away"

Teana bit her nails, a habit she had when she got nervous, "being a servant you can slip away more easily, were invisible"

She nodded and then tilted her head, "you were never invisible to me and besides you won't be invisible anymore, you'll be treated like a Princess and a Queen one day"

"Until they find out" Teana reminded her.

"Well we will come to that when the times comes" Amelia assures her, the carriage came to a halt, they looked at each other one last time, reaching for each other in a friendly hug, "good luck, my friend, I will miss you and I am forever in your debt"

Teana felt like crying but she held back the tears, she was going to be alone in this new land but she hoped the gods would grant her mercy for helping out her friend by allowing new ones to enter her life.

Pulling away Teana smiled as she stepped out of the carriage, she could not believe the sight of the Egyptian palace, it was much grander than Amelia's, clearly it portrayed Egypt's wealth!

She stood stunned for a second until a guard helped her down. She tried to remain calm but secretly she was not used to such customs, Amelia was behind her giving her a reassuring smile.

She stepped down, she gasped when her heel almost crunched into the stone, she wasn't used to wearing such fancy shoes, the heels were very hard to walk in as she found out walking towards the entrance.

She looked back to see Amelia had already fled, probably escaping in the carriage they arrived in seeing as one of the guards was missing.

She gulped looking back towards the large palace feeling more alone than ever. There was a large party waiting for her, there was a tall man in the middle, wearing a crown or headless of some sort, clearly he was the Pharaoh.

There were some others there too, probably members of the Egyptian court. Teana's eyes fell on the young man standing next to the Pharaoh who had to be the Prince judging by his hair style, as she walked closer she could tell he had a handsome face, probably too handsome for his own good. He was wearing and Egyptian tunic, with a long flowing blue cape that added to his royal elegance. His eyes were truly beautiful, like a violet sunset but they were daring and expecting too, as if he were on alert.

She bowed before them, remembering how Princess Amelia would do it in front of other nobles back home.

"Welcome to Egypt, Princess Amelia" Atem's father said as the girl curtsied before them, her guards still weary standing behind her.

Atem couldn't believe his eyes, the girl before him was truly stunning, her complexion actually made her look more womanly, and not only did the dress hug her round hips and long legs but her eyes were what caught his attention the most, they were blue, just like the river Nile, calm and innocent, just like he imagined her personality would be.

"It's an honour to be in Egypt your highness" she said standing up, Atem noticed as she did her foot slipped, it was as if she didn't know how to walk in heels, he sensed like there was something going on but passed it off as her being nervous, she was alone after all, in this strange land, he had never thought about it before but she must have felt lonely and scared, being away from her friends and parents and everything she knew and loved.

His thoughts were interrupted by Seto, "has you maid vanished?" He asked looking at the carriage as it rolled away from the palace.

"Urm" she stuttered biting her lip a little, "she has to return back home, she was only to accompany me until we arrived, she's getting married you see in a few days"

"I see" Seto mused, "well we shall sort you out a maid then"

"Thank you—"

"Lord Seto" he finished, "I am cousin to the Prince"

Atem looked at Seto, he seemed very interested in the Princess. Atem curled his fists a little, she was his fiancée not Seto's...was he really getting jealous already? Should he even be? he didn't like this whole arrangement after all, but now she was here...

"My son Atem will show you around Princess, after that we will have dinner, I told the cooks to prepare the finest meats from all over Egypt"

She bowed a little, "that sounds lovely, thank you Pharaoh"

She looked over to Atem, "this way" he said as they walked inside first. She followed silently, her heels echoing in the large palace corridors.

She didn't speak much Atem noticed, he stopped and turned around after showing her a few rooms, "are you tired?" He asked plainly, obviously she probably was after the journey.

"Sorry" she stuttered, "I am a little tired but the palace is quite overwhelming, it's a lot to take in, Yano?"

"Off course" he scratched the back of his head, "I'm sure you'll get used to the layout of this place"

"I do hope so" she said then she looked down noticing him staring at her, "do I have something on my face Prince?"

"No" he blurted out, it was probably stupidly obvious that he was besotted with her! She was very different to Egyptian women, but in a good way!

"It's just your beautiful" he said not knowing if it was appropriate to say it right after they had just met, "and you can call me Atem, by the way"

She tucked a stand of hair behind her ear in a bashful manner, "well then Atem, I would like it if you call me Teana"

"Teana?" He asked confused, he name was Amelia?

"Yes" she placed her hands behind her back, "Teana is my middle name and usually what people call me back home, only my parents would ever refer to me as Amelia"

Atem blinked thinking nothing more of it, "well if that makes you feel more at home, Teana"

"It would" she smiled a little, "and could you let everyone else in the palace know"

"Off course" they walked on a little, "I must say I had my doubts about this marriage—"

"Me too" she interrupted, "I still do, no offence to you but it worries me marrying a man who is a little older and to live in a place I don't know for the rest of my life, well it's just too much to think about"

"I am only twenty three if you must know" he teased a little. "I wasn't saying your an _old man" she teased back, "_I am only eighteen"

"Well I can show you around the rest of the palace another time, why don't I show you to your room" he suggested.

She nodded and followed him with a yawn. Atem smiled, not only was she beautiful but she was cute too and had a good sense of humour! He mentally cursed himself, he was falling for her already and they had only just met!

**Author's Notes: So looks like Atem is already falling for Teana but I think she'll need a little more convincing! I'm trying to make my chapters longer as I go on, not sure if any of my readers have noticed haha! Please Review :) **

**Will try and upload the next chapter before Wednesday! **


	3. Reassurance

Trading Places: Chapter Three - Home sick 

Teana was awoken early by the sun intruding into her room through the light curtains. The room she had was rather grand, fitting for a Princess.

The bed was covered with red Egyptian linens and matching pillows. There was a closet big enough for all her clothes, or rather Amelia's clothes, it was lucky they were the same size, if just about!

There was also a book case linened with Sciptures about Egypt's culture, clearly they wanted her to learn the customs in Egypt. In the corner of the room was a large dressing table covered with Egyptian makeup.

She sat up and stretched out, ok so the room wasn't too bad and neither was her future husband. She couldn't deny he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on but marriage to him, she didn't know wether she was ready for that!

They had four weeks before the wedding, hopefully that would be long enough for them to at least get to know each other. God knows how she'd stop them from sharing intimacy, she knew they would at least have to consummate the marriage once to make it look convincing.

A knock came at her door, she jumped out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown. "Come in" she said hoping it was loud enough for whoever to hear.

A girl, about the same age or slightly younger entered, she was a little tanned with long light brown hair. "Good morning Princess" she chirped, "still half asleep at this hour?" She teased.

"The sun rises a lot earlier in Egypt than back home" Teana groaned a little. Serenity giggled, she was carrying some dresses, about her size, they looked grand made with Egyptian cottons and silks.

"The King wants me to take some measurements and alter these dresses he ordered for you, do you mind?" The young maid asked placing them neatly on the end of the bed.

Teana ran her hand over the material's, they were soft and no doubt expensive. "No I don't mind at all—" she said biting her lip, she didn't deserve this, she wasn't a real Princess, but she needed to start acting like one or else she would be found out and be punished without even getting to the wedding!

After taking her measurements Serenity pulled out one of the dresses of Amelia's with some matching shoes and helped her change, Teana was not used to being dressed, she was the one usually doing the dressing.

Serenity brushed out her hair after and applied some Egyptian makeup at the dressing table. Teana looked into the reflective glass, noticing how she actually didn't look that bad, she never considered herself beautiful but nor did she look like a peasant.

The makeup Serently applied made her skin look smoother and natural and somehow enhanced the blueness of her eyes.

"There all done" Senernity said placing down the lip liner she had just applied, "the Prince will fall for you in a second, if he hasn't already"

"I don't know about that" Teana smiled sheepishly. Serenity giggled, "he's already talking about you, my brother is a friend of his and he told me this morning your all he could talk about all night"

Teana felt butterflies in her stomach making her a little giddy, she placed a hand on her stomach, "oh, well I'm sure it could just be a lust thing"

"Hmm I don't think so, anyway, their waiting for you downstairs for breakfast, I can show you the way"

Teana was glad Serenity offered to show her the way, she worried she might never get used to the palace!

Later on with Atem: 

Breakfast had been quite pleasant, Teana fascinated in ways he couldn't describe, not only in looks but in the way she ate her food, the way she wrinkled her nose when she was nervous and her giggle, she was too dam cute! 

He had agreed to take her for a walk to the stables, "do you ride?" He asked as she stroked one of the horses neck. 

"I'm not very good" she laughed wrinkling her nose again, "I always end up falling off" 

"Perhaps I can teach you" he offered admiring how the sunlight creeping through the wooden cracks of the barn made her skin look soft and more golden. 

"That's would be most kind" she bowed a little, "I herd your father mention something about a harvest festival?" 

"Ah yes, we have it once a year to celebrate all the good harvests we've have in Egypt, we get all the local farmers to bring their produce and we cook and serve it here in the palace, there's also dancing and music" He explained as one of the horses brushed its nose against his spiky hair. 

Teana laughed covering her mouth, "I think he likes you" 

Atem tried to laugh but really he didn't welcome to sudden embarrassment, "maybe" he snorted a little and moved away from the horse. 

They walked back into the gardens, "how do you keep grass in the middle of the desert?" She inquired, "and all the different flowers, it's most becoming is it not?" 

"It is very becoming" he commented not looking at the flowers, "I'm not actually sure, something you might have to ask the palace magician, Mahad, I'm pretty sure he uses some kinds of potion" 

"How strange" she said as they wondered around the garden, she bent down and sniffed a blue rose, "I didn't even know there was blue roses" 

"Only in Egypt" he replied proudly, "Urm by the way, the harvest festival, you'll be expected to be my parter since were as good as engaged" 

He noticed she smiled a little before standing up, "off course, it makes sense, besides I don't have no one else to go with, so I suppose you'll do" 

"I'll do?" He teased pouting. 

She laughed and took his arm which surprised him, "I wouldn't day I'm particularly looking forward to our wedding, I mean we've only just met but even if we don't fall in love, can we at least try to be friends?" 

Atem tried to contain himself, he was falling very hard for her and he needed to stop himself or else he was going to end up hurting both of them, they had their whole lives to try and love each other, it didn't need to be rushed! 

"Off course, that sounds like a good plan" 

She let go of him and skipped along the path in front of him, the guards looked at each other confused and the servants were talking between them, they had never seen a Princess act so unrefined as she was but to Atem it just made him laugh, in fact it made him want to see more of this side of her and know more about her. 

"What's your home like? and will your parents visit for the wedding?" 

She suddenly stopped, had he hit a sore spot, she must have missed her family? Come to think of it she hadn't mentioned them at all! 

"Well I'm not sure" she began scratching her nose, "mother was very ill and doesn't like to travel and I didn't really get along that well with my father" 

Even so Atem found it odd that at least one of them wouldn't attend the wedding? Wouldn't they want proof with their own eyes that their countries were unified? 

"Perhaps we will know more towards the time" she said reassuring him. He smiled and joined her as they headed inside the palace. There was a feeling that something was just...off about the whole wedding, perhaps it was just cold feet, he'd soon find out he told himself, it was only a few weeks till the wedding after all! 

**Author's Notes: So sorry about the slow update, had work and personal matters to attend to! Hope everyone is enjoying this story, some reviews would help motivate me a little. Will try and get the next chapter up for Tuesday. **


	4. Preparations

Chapter 4: Preparations 

A few days later...

Preparations were in full swing for the harvest ball. Teana didn't know exactly what to do to help so she just stayed out of the way. She had recently got to know one of Atem's childhood friends Mana, who was an apprentice Magician to Mahad. She was a slim girl, like herself but with lighter brown hair and darker skin.

Teana couldn't help but think the girl was quite petty, she was surprised that Atem hadn't chosen her to be his bride, although she sensed he didn't get much say in the matter much like her _Amelia actually, _she thought. They seemed very close, but they clearly had a relationship that was more brother-sister like, but still the thought remained, was he attracted to Mana in any sort of way?

"What are you thinking about?" Mana asked, they were sitting outside on the grass, basking in the hot Egyptian sun.

"Nothing in particular" she lied tucking her dress under her knees.

Mana raised and eyebrow and teasingly smirked, "oh, not thinking about the Prince then?"

"What?" Teana replied too quickly that she would have liked, "no I was just thinking about—"

"Oh come on" Mana teased again, "it's obvious that you are smitten with the Prince and he clearly is interested in you, I've never seen him so interested in a girl before"

Teana felt her cheeks warm a little, "well he has been kind to me, I will say that, but I'm nervous about the harvest festival because I don't know how to dance, not like Egyptians do anyway"

"I wouldn't be worried about that, Atem has never danced at any ball" Mana chuckled.

"Never?" Teana mused, that was odd! What was the point in being his 'date' anyway then?

Mana jumped up excitingly, Teana tolled her eyes, the girl could be very childish at times! "I think if the Prince dances with you, then that means he loves you"

Teana hung open her mouth, "what!! No, no, he might just dance with me because were engaged, he can't love me, we've only just met"

Mana giggled and fiddled with the end of her magicians wand pretending not to listen to her, "love at first sight"

"You think such thing exists?" Teana questioned looking up at her new friend.

"Off course" she exclaimed jumping up and down like an excited child, "have you not read any of the sciptures about ancient kings and queens that fell in love at fist sight? Their so romantic, and steamy—"

"Mana" Teana gasped at the girls vulgarity, "oh come on, this palace is so stuffy and boring, I just peeked at a few" she winked.

Teana felt her cheeks warm at the thought, yes her and the Prince would have to be intimate as much as that worried and excited her at the same time!

"Princess Amel—sorry Teana, I forgot that you liked to be called that" Serenity said as she entered the courtyard, shouting out to her new friend. It was easy for Teana to make quickly friends with the girl, since they were both servants, even if Serneity didn't know it!

"You have a dress fitting" Serneity reminded her, "some dfessss have arrived and need to be altered in time for the harvest festival"

"Oh yeah off course" Teana replied standing up and brushing off her dress. "Duty calls" Mana teased jokingly, she knew that Teana didn't like such attention.

Mana curtsied, "I'll see you at the harvest festival then?"

Teana nodded and followed Serneity to her chambers for the fitting, there were two other servants there too, to help with the fitting.

Teana awed at the dresses laid out on her bed, there were many different colours, made from Egyptian silks and cottons. There was also an array of matching jewellery and shoes.

Serneity picked up a blue knee length dress, "I think this one would look perfect on you at the ball, not only does it match your eye colour but the Prince is wearing blue so you'll match like a true couple"

Teana agreed, secretly having no idea about these sorts of things, especially being in a different land than her own. She took the dress and went behind the screen to change. Serenity came behind to help tie the back which was held by ribbons revealing the smooth skin of the top of her back.

Teana stepped outside and the maids gasped, "oh Princess it looks wonderful on you" one of them said as the other scurried to her side picking up the hem with one hand and tape measure in the other.

"Hmm we'll still need to take it up a few centre meters here and there but I'm sure it'll be done in time for tonight" she assured her.

The placed pins on the dress so they knew how much to adjust the dress. After that they chose and jewellery and matching shoes.

The two maids took the dress to be altered whilst Serenity stayed behind. "Would you have a bath drawn for me?" Teana groanered, Egypt was too hot and it made her sweat a lot and she didn't want to feel all clamy at the festival.

"Off course" she bowed and left the room. Teana laid on her bed and sighed, she was excited about tonight but also nervous, being the new face around the palace surely everyone would be watching her and expecting her to act like a true Princess which she was far from.

She decided to have a small nap, it would take a while before the bath was drawn and she was tired from overthinking. She closed her eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Author's Notes: Sorry bit of a short chapter but wanted to upload one before tomorrow since I haven't updated in a week! Next one will be longer considering it will be the harvest ball, will try to upload by Sunday but my aim is one chapter a week so might be next Wednesday by time it's actually posted. Please Reveiw :) 


End file.
